masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin Arc
Odin Arc is the seventh story arc of Masō Gakuen HxH series featuring Odin, one of four Goddess of Deus Ex Machina. This arc also revealing that since the defeats of Hokuto and Osiris, the first two of the four Machine Gods, Thanatos-the leader of the Deus Ex Machina and its true god-is now taking her offensive towards both Vatlantis and Earth by meeting with Kizuna, while Odin herself is fighting against almost everyone, especially Aine and Grace. Prologue (To be added...) Plot Hayuru Forbidden Hybrid Odin Chance Meeting Part 1 Somewhere at her palace, Thanatos is waiting for her "guest's" arrival but instead of Kizuna, Nayuta is the one who visits her and proclaiming herself to be the one who has beaten Hokuto and Osiris, as well her intentions in "aiding" her for the information. In spite her suspicions, Thanatos dismisses Nayuta by telling her that she will hear her story after she secures Kizuna's arrival in that island, only to be turned against by Nayuta as the latter stopping her from doing so. Older Sister and Younger Brother Having rescued the students from Megafloat Ataraxia, Battleship Ataraxia starts travelling to Odin's world. While lying on the sofa Inside Reiri room, Nayuta informs Reiri that Odin might rival Thanatos in battle ability. This worries Reiri since Nayuta and Kizuna using Corruption Armament couldn't do anything against Thanatos. Before long, Nayuta takes out a Heart Hybrid Gear's core that she made herself, calling it their trump card to defeat Odin. This visibly surprise Reiri as Nayuta explains that its her greatest masterpiece and the strongest core in history. However, Nayuta then explains it has one limitation: its exclusive to Reiri, as it was made with Reiri’s biological information as the premise and was adjusted to match Reiri's traits. This stuns Reiri as Nayuta made it with the rest of her remaining power, calling it a present for Reiri. This touches Reiri as its the first time she ever received anything from her mother. While Nayuta tells her accepting it is a like a death sentence, she understand her daughter still wants it because she's feels guilty about making others fight. Seeing the way her once heartless mother has become, Reiri ask if a human heart and emotions have been born in Nayuta since becoming a god, who only smiles. In order to install the new core into herself, she and Kizuna will be using the new Love Room call Chronos, which was developed using Nayuta power. Reiri arrived after Kizuna, carrying the core in a attaché case. Once inside, Reiri activated the function of Chronos, regressing their appearance to when they started living together, when Reiri was in high school. Furthermore, the surrounding change to their home on megafloat Tokyo. This setting was decided because it will provoke her excitement, and immoral feelings the most. Reiri asks Kizuna if he's alright with the setting, who has become excited as well, as evident by large tent in front of his pants. Happy by the sight, Reiri brings Kizuna to the bathroom, feeling nostalgic about entering the bath together after a long time. Reiri begins taking off her sailor suit uniform and underwear before helping Kizuna take off his clothes as well. Reiri takes note of how even his thing has return to child from, embarrassing him as he wishes it didn't. Reiri starts the shower and started washing Kizuna as well. While they had bathed together before, the fact they were doing it for the sake of installing a core caused Kizuna to get excited as his thing twitched by itself. Seeing this excited Reiri as she wanted to touch it, so she decided to take the lead by washing it with her hand. But because the tip was still covered, Reiri began gently licking and stroking it until it uncovered itself, with Kizuna climaxing into Reiri month. After she gulped it down, she pulled her month away and teased him on coming so quickly. She entered the bath first and opened her legs so Kizuna can sit in front her. Embracing her brother, she starts caressing his arms and chest before moving her hand to stroke his thing. Seeing how cute Kizuna writhed in her arms causes her heart to be intoxicated by the enjoyment as Kizuna's thing got bigger. Seeing it get big again, Reiri tells Kizuna he will be able to splendidly install the core into her, which he responds he will do his best. Happy to hear that, Reiri begins stroking his thing, causing him to climax which reached up to her face. After washing themselves a little longer, Reiri takes Kizuna out of the bath and then head to the living room holding hands without putting any clothes on. Growing excited by what they're about to do well knowing it can't be shown to anybody, Reiri asks Kizuna if he wishes to rest a bit after coming twice. Kizuna say's he fine and can keep going, which Reiri praises him and gently stroke his head. Kizuna then slowly reach out to touch Reiri important spot and confirms she is also ready by how wet she has become. With their preparations set, Reiri brings Kizuna into her room and opens the case with the core in it, giving it over to Kizuna. Holding on to it as it has completely changed shape to match his thing, Kizuna note that its exclusive to his older sister, who feels embarrassed when he say's it like that while its in the shape of his. Kizuna realize this and becomes embarrass as well, as it like saying his thing is for Reiri exclusive use. Reiri laid down on her bed and invited Kizuna to come onto her bed to install it into her. However, Kizuna nervousness and excitement leaves his unsure of what to do. Understanding this, Reiri lifts her knees and open her groin so Kizuna can put the core into her important place. The pleasure from the core being put into Reiri quickly overwhelmed both of the siblings, with Kizuna climaxing almost right away as Reiri felt it inside her. Surprised by quickly he came, Kizuna starts making excuses. To help him calm down, Reiri let Kizuna suck her breast, which worked. Reiri is about to offer to let Kizuna rest a bit after repeatedly climaxing, but stops as she felt the core recover its size and hardness, amazing her at how quickly he recovered. Kizuna then starts pulling the core in and out of her, surprising her as she begins feeling an amazing amount of pleasure that he was giving her. She even started feeling like her body was being transformed into an object that existed only to accept Kizuna and obtained pleasure. However, the pleasure overwhelmed Kizuna as he reached his limit before Reiri and end up climaxing again, with Reiri feeling it being released into her womb, pleasuring her even more. As they haven't climax together, the install didn't work, leaving Reiri worried if they can reach the same amount of pleasure again. However, Kizuna becomes more intense as he starts pushing and pulling the core, as he didn't want to waste this chance since their mother created this core for Reiri sake. Feeling the same way as she starts feeling the pleasure Kizuna giving her, Reiri tells to come as many times as he needs to as she will receive all of it. Kissing each other passionately, Reiri continue climaxing until they finally made it success, destroying the Love Room by the immeasurable amount of magic power the two created. Human's Worth Zecros: Reiri's Hybrid Heart Gear Before the execution even begins however, Fafnir is shattered by a mysterious star that also kicking Odin's stomach and sends her flying to the walls. While she survives from the attack and rise from the debris, Odin angrily demands the attacker's identity. To the audience's astonishment including Vatlantis warriors and a dissatisfied Aine, Reiri-who is donning ZecrosAccording to the Special Short Story, it appears that Zecros is Nayuta's current invention for Reiri after her Forbidden Hybrid with Kizuna. Despite her strained relationship with Nayuta while seeing her latest creation as lewd, Reiri ironically wears her mother's creation to defeat Odin.-descending down from the sky and tells Odin that a humanity's worth isn't measured by their abilities or power but their way of living. The Bullet of Godslaying Odin vs. Reiri Odin is shocked to see Reiri's immense power with her divinity numbers worth 960,000, to the point it pompts her to feel unusually excited for meeting a worthy opponent in her lifetimeAccording to her own experience and point of view, Odin couldn’t recognize one person's existence because of the fact that said opponent is "too weak" despite hearing their voices and even seeing their shadowy figure. Reiri's appearance however changes everything.. To Odin's surprise, Fafnir is destroyed by Reiri within a flash that surprises almost everyone, especially Zel and Grace who are both dumbfounded yet amazed by her power. Even after losing Fafnir, Odin instead smirks as she concludes that only the strong prevails and thus strengthen her resolve to defeat Reiri. Odin draws out her Gungnir According to the analysis from to Ataraxia operators, her own experience and point of view, Odin couldn’t recognize one person's existence because of the fact that said opponent is "too weak" despite hearing their voices and even seeing their shadowy figure. Reiri's appearance however changes everything.and charges for Reiri, only for the latter dodges and punches her stomach that causes her to fly and crushes the arena walls. Reiri dashes towards Odin so she can defeat her with one blow. Odin, however, not only emerges from the debris unscratched, she thrusts Gungnir at Reiri from a far distance. Consequently, Reiri is stabbed by Gungnir to her heartIn reality, Reiri narrowly dodging Gungnir's attack with split seconds. The only reason why that spear hits her is because the effect and Gungnir's power is actually reversed, making this kind of attack be anything but predictable. Not helping matters is the fact that Odin attacks Reiri with Gungnir for the second time, all to ensure her victory. According to Odin herself, Gungnir's attack is so powerful and fast that nobody is able to see it coming. and she is attacked by Gungnir's second attack before she could even respond, leading her allies to assume that she is "killed". To the surprises from everyone especially Odin however, Reiri miraculously survives as she blocks Gungnir's attack and break it into pieces with Zecros's sword Zecros's unique properties was designed by Nayuta herself as both weapons and shield are functioned to protect Reiri from danger. Reiri however shrugged it as she deems her "overprotective"..In spite of her confusion and shock to see Reiri's feat however, Odin finds her opponent "interesting" and their duel continues when the two dash towards each other and fight. During their clash, Gungnir blocks Reiri's attacks and its' thrust damages Zecros's shield to the point the latter begins to crack. Reiri however remains calm and instead brandishes her sword and swings it down diagonally that cut off Gungnir's remaining parts and eventually Odin's both armsAccording to Reiri's observation, while the arms looks like Odin's flesh and blood externally, they don't drop a single blood from them. In fact, instead of muscle and bones, these arms were made from terrifyingly detailed wiring patterns printed on it. While the material for this wiring is remained unclear, what is clear however is the design of the wiring is unique and different., causing Odin to scream in agony. Reiri seizes her opportunity to finish Odin off by stabbing at her chest, but she senses danger as she sees Odin's right eye color turns blue and her crystal wings shines brightly; to make matters worse, Odin's shriek transforms these lights into lasers raining down from above. Before she could warn everyone, Aine herself is attacked by the laser as Zecros's armor is partially destroyed, leaving her helplessly witnessing the carnage where her allies are engulfed by explosions and surrounding snow vaporizes into a giant mist. This prompts Reiri to conclude that Odin's wingsIn normal circumstances, with Gungnir shattered into two and the lost of her arms Odin should've given up the battle by now. Her wings itself is the only thing she has to defeat her enemies. Unfortunately, it also causing her sanity and senses to slip as well. is Odin's trump card, to which Odin affirms as she calls it BaldurIt is also known as God's Wing in Norse language.According to Odin, her wings's lasers can automatically track down her enemies and crush them without her orders. In fact, Baldur is so powerful that it could destroy hundreds of thousands of soldiers all at once. and vows to annihilate everyone with it. Just as Reiri is worried about everyone The reason for her attentions towards her fallen comrades is because she knew for a fact that her shield will be broken should it take anymore damage from Baldur's lasers., Reiri is shocked to see Odin preparing another Baldur's attack and vowing to make them sacrifice for the evolution she sought. Fortunately, Kizuna, who is equipping Eros and his Corruption Armament named Nayuta, arrives just in time to the scene and tells his sister that he will protect the fallen ones which Reiri approves. Odin once again using Baldur to rain down barrages of lasers but Kizuna shields everyone from these attacks despite knowing the shield's limitations. Reiri meanwhile keeps on resisting Odin's right wing attacks against her injuries for the sake of Kizuna and others until her shield is broken. Then, all of the sudden, Reiri unleashes Zecros's wings and flies towards Odin with an amazing speed that not even Baldur's homing lasers can even catch up with her; resulting Odin's defeat as Reiri destroys Odin's wings and cut her in half. Awkward Reunion After witnessing the fallen Odin and her severed body parts, Reiri checks on everyone and becoming relief to see that Kizuna's timely rescue that saved them all. Aine is so delighted to see Kizuna again that she quickly hugs him, which the latter embraces her in return; Gravel meanwhile accompanying an injured Aldea. Hayuru, on the other hand, after seeing the reunion between Kizuna and Aine, begins to shed tears which she finds it as confusing. Odin's Last Stand Anyhow, Reiri orders everyone to extract any configuration information from Odin. To everyone's shock however, the defeated goddess-including her dismembered body parts-is nowhere to be found; instead, as Kizuna points to the sky, a floating shadowy figure that resembles Odin mocking her enemies by bragging her immortality and proclaiming herself as the God of Death who transcends even death. Suddenly, Battleship Ataraxia arrives just in time and Nayuta plans to ram at Odin with the battleship's excavator so she can buy everybody's escape. Initially confused to see their mother's uncharacteristic rescue, the Hida Siblings immediately lead everyone to evacuate from the scene. Later, everyone the witnessing the Battleship Ataraxia's crash onto Odin but it still standing despite it's damage after the crash. At the same time, however, they also worry that Odin might even survives that crash. Refuses to acknowledge her woes while lamenting her uselessness, Gertrude urging everyone not to give up despite Clementine's statement about their helpless situation. Kizuna then calms her down by thanking her for the encouragement while believing her as a reliable person she could assumed, prompting her to cry in tears while and bumping her fist with Kizuna's before set him off for his next mission: defeat Odin. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Odin's "Torture" The Enemy That Must Not be Defeated Odin's Omninous Warning After regaining her consciousness, Odin realizes her errors of her ways after listening to Kizuna and his allies' explanation. As the surrounding environment begins to change, Landred asks Odin about this sudden change to which Odin explains that she was hastening the evolution and putting the "improved plan" ahead of her, only failed to realize it's deadly consequence. As her redemption, Odin declares that she will reshape a world where various sense of value can coexist together, and returning a red crystal-which fills with information about both Earth and Vatlantis-back to Kizuna and his allies. Reiri then asks Odin about Thanatos's weaknesses since they are now going to defeat the last Goddess. Odin however warns them that even if they have do eventually defeats Thanatos, her demise shall bring total annihilation of every dimension because of her role as the universes' both creator and law enforcer. Everyone are extremely shocked to hear such revelation, specifically Kizuna who is recalling Nayuta's worries about beating Thanatos is an impossible task. Characters Major characters *Odin *Hida Kizuna *Hida Reiri *Himekawa Hayuru *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Grace Synclavia Supporting Characters *Zelshione *Silkcut Silvia *Thanatos *Hida Nayuta Story Impact *Odin is introduced as the third of the Deus Ex Machina who has some tendencies in fighting to the death, regardless the result. While second only to Thanatos, Odin is so strong that she can even neutralizing Vatlantis's best warriors. Unlike Hokuto and Osiris however, Odin is among the few doesn't encounter with Kizuna until her battle against his sister Reiri. *The origins of the Deus Ex Machina themselves are revealed: While Thanatos herself was born as a Goddess, the remaining three (Hokuto, Osiris and Odin) are once human before their ascension to Godhood. *Through her another engagement with Kizuna in the Love Room via Forbidden Hybrid, Reiri obtains her first Hybrid Heart Gear Zecros-the Heart Hybrid Gear that rumored to be the strongest armor-that is made by Nayuta. She wears it in order to fight against Odin. *Odin's defeat has bring several events that will bring the end of the series. **Odin's ominous warning about the consequences of Thanatos's defeat that will destroy all worlds have everybody worried, which further empathize her major role in maintaining all the world. Trivia (To be added...) Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arc